


Happy Birthday Evy

by creamcakesequalslove



Series: Birthday Drabbles [7]
Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Evy was on a trip to London to celebrate her 21st birthday with her girlfriend. Would she meet her two Geordie heroes in the end?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evytju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/gifts).



> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> This fic did not happen, although I really hope it would happen. I own nothing but the words in this drabble and I wrote it from a third person's point of view.
> 
> **_Furthermore, I would like to wish a very happy 21st birthday to my dearest friend[Evytju](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju). Have a nice time in London and have fun with all the amazing people you will finally meet there. I can't wait to hug you as well, pet. x_ **

It was Evy her 21st birthday and she was on a trip to London with her girlfriend to celebrate her birthday.  
Evy has been a huge fan of Ant and Dec since Britain's Got Talent 2016 finished and she really hoped she would get tickets to see the boys live. Unfortunately, Evy did not hear back from ITV, so her chances of meeting her two heroes was really small.  
But Evy did not know that her friend Kim tried her very best to arrange a meeting between Evy and the two Geordies. Kim knew it would make Evy's year.

Evy and her girlfriend were standing in line to get into the London Eye. The intention was that they would get into a capsule with 23 other people, but the plans changed last minute, because Ant and Dec would step into the same capsule as the two girls.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Evy heard two familiar men sing behind her after she stepped into the capsule with her girlfriend. "Happy birthday dear Evy! Happy birthday to you!"  
The younger girl turned around and she totally flipped when she realised Ant and Dec were standing in front of her. Happy tears began running down her face.  
"Happy birthday to our biggest fan from Belgium," Dec said as he hugged Evy. "Your friend Kim kinda stalked us on Twitter by tweeting us like a hundred times. She kept asking us to agree with meeting you on your birthday, because you would be coming to London for a trip with your girlfriend."  
"We had to do it, so here we are on your 21st birthday," Ant continued after Evy shared a hug with him. "By the way, don't lose a friend like Kim who would do anything for you to make you happy."  
"Thank you so much for being here," Evy said. "This is definitely the best birthday I ever had."  
Ant and Dec smiled at the two girls. "Anything for our fans."


End file.
